1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a washing device for parts of body, which is to be used in a toilet, (hereinafter, it will be merely called "a washing device").
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the aforesaid washing device has been appreciated on its utility value in a sanitary point of view and a great number of washing devices have been used.
In the conventional washing devices, a top or front end of nozzle has been projected in two steps so that in the first step, a washing function for anus is provided. In this case, a relatively intensive jet of water (or fountain) is spouted from the top end thereof. While, in the second step, another washing function for bidet is provided and in this case a relatively weaken fountain is spouted therefrom.
According to the conventional washing devices, as described above, the top end of nozzle is projected in two steps and in the respective steps, an intensive washing fountain and a weaken washing fountain are jet or spouted from the top end thereof for the aforesaid anus-washing and bidet-washing, respectively.
Therefore, in the aforesaid conventional washing devices, for example, if a switch for the anus-washing is turned "ON" at the time when the bidet-washing is effected, an intensive fountain for the anus-washing is provided to a position or part subjected to the aforesaid bidet-washing. As a result, there has been a fear of a person who undergoes the aforesaid washing feeling unpleasant.